


Second Star

by Caitrin Torres (ctorres)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-20
Updated: 2007-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctorres/pseuds/Caitrin%20Torres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, finally home after a late night. Part of the "Light, Water, Muses" universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Star

**Author's Note:**

> Art and the babies belong to the "Light, Water, Muses" AU universe thought up by Shatterpath and Ariestess. They're their characters; I just play with them occasionally.

Sam cut the engine and sat with her eyes closed for a long moment, then groaned and forced herself to move. "Should've taken Hammond up on his offer and used the driver," she muttered, and she mechanically grabbed her things from where they rested on the seat beside her before she shut the door to her Jeep behind her.

She trudged up to the house, and she quietly opened the front door and eased it closed behind her. The house was dark apart from a light left on in the kitchen. A hint from Janet? Maybe she could do with a snack before she crashed....

She rounded the corner and jumped when she realized she wasn't alone. "Hey," she said with a tired grin. "You're up late."

Art pushed back from the table and came over to her. "I was waiting for you." She gave Sam a firm, lingering kiss and herded her towards a chair. "Janet was zonked, but she made up a plate for you because we all know you haven't eaten today. Are you hungry?"

"How do you know I haven't eaten?" Sam asked, piqued.

Art gave her an exasperated look. "You were hip deep in research when I left the mountain, and that hours ago. Are you saying you took a break for a snack?"

"...I might've eaten," Sam muttered. "Food would be great, thanks."

Art smirked as she took a plate with a sandwich and some grapes on it out of the refrigerator and added some chips from a bag on the counter. "Dinner is served, madam." She handed the plate to Sam and sat down across from her. "What kept you so late?"

Sam launched into an enthusiastic explanation of the progress she'd made in refining the power output of the reactor prototype, and it wasn't until she stopped to take another bite of sandwich that she spotted Art's amused expression. "You're humoring me, aren't you."

"Oh, definitely," Art said, "but you're cute when you ramble."

Sam tossed a grape at her, which Art caught handily and ate. "Go to bed," Sam said, more resigned to the teasing than than annoyed by it.

"I don't mind waiting up with you," Art said, but it was obvious that she was sleepy.

"I just need a few minutes to wind down," Sam promised. "Go back to sleep."

Art nodded and rose, then brushed her lips over Sam's forehead and kissed her softly. "Love you, _ehromenee_."

Sam smiled and leaned into her embrace. "Love you too. I'll be up soon."

Sam methodically finished her sandwich and rinsed off her plate, then puttered around the kitchen for a few minutes, idly flipping through the mail. There was a letter for her painstakingly addressed in a child's handwriting, and a quick glance at the return address revealed that it was from her niece. Sam couldn't stop the huge yawn that came over her then, and she left the envelope on the top of the stack to be read first thing in the morning. It was long past time for bed tonight.

Still yawning, she turned out the lights and headed upstairs to the bed where her lovers slept. At the top of the stairs, she heard a whimper from the twins' room, and paused. When she heard it again, this time louder, she eased open the door and quietly shut it behind her. Fawn was fast asleep, but in the dim glow of the nightlight Sam saw that Cubby was squirming and fussing in a way that could only end in a full tantrum.

Sam flipped the switch to turn off the baby monitor as she passed it so that Art and Janet could sleep. "Hey, Cubby," she murmured, "what's wrong in your world tonight?"

He looked at her and whimpered as she brushed her hand over his head.

"Ssh... it's okay, sweetie. Teething is hard work, I know." Sam ran her finger under the edge of his diaper. It was dry, but his fussing was getting louder and more intense. She gently slid hands under him and scooped him up. "Let's get out of here before you wake up your sister, hmm?"

Sam cast a longing look at the bedroom door as she walked back downstairs with him. She pulled a teething ring from the refrigerator and wandered up and down the hall as she told him about the new toys SG-5 brought her from P5C-117. Soon, he started to relax.

She stopped in front of the window as she stifled another yawn and slowly rocked him back and forth. "See that star, Cubby?" Sam whispered. "The bright one above the airplane? That's Sirius. A long time ago in Egypt, they called it the dog star." She smiled as he blinked sleepily. "Yeah, you know what dogs are, don't you? You know Cooper and Lucky."

His eyes drifted shut once more as Sam gently stroked his forehead with her finger. "There's another star out there, sort of to the left of Sirius," she murmured. "We can't see it right now, but it's there. And there's a planet orbiting it called P3X-774. It's called something else too, but I don't think they ever told us the name." She frowned for a moment as she considered that, then shook her head. "That's where the Nox live. You'd like them. They have long hair to pull, and I bet they'd have something to make your gums feel better. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Cubby sighed, and Sam resumed her slow dance around the room. "No? Well, there's another star out there, and it's a special star. My daddy told me about it when I was Emily's age. Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning, and you'll find a land with lots of little boys. Fawn could be Tinkerbell, and there's pirates to fight, fun to be had...."

She stilled her hand on his forehead and grinned when his eyes stayed closed. Asleep, finally. Sam carefully shifted Cubby to one arm and turned off the lamp, then cuddled him close as she crept back upstairs. She gently laid him down in his crib, and sighed in relief when he didn't wake. "I always did want to fly," she whispered reflectively. "Reach for the stars. You'll get there someday."

She watched him as he lay there peacefully and then turned the monitor back on and crept out of the room. Sleep awaited.


End file.
